


Kita

by utamina05



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: “Tak ada harapan.”





	Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Cerita dan karakter ori punya saya :V

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Hanya kilauan cahaya yang dipantulkan bulan dari air mata yang mengalir saja yang terlihat di kegelapan ini. Lelah dalam kesedihan. Lelah dalam keperihan. Lelah menghadapi dilemma.

Lelah mengahadapi kehidupan yang pahit ini.

Pahit dan tanpa cinta.

“Cinta tidak pernah ada.” Bisikku lirih.

Karena apa yang aku rasakan sampai saat ini hanya keperihan hati yang hampir setiap saat menghampiri kehidupanku. “Tak ada harapan.” Timpalku lagi. Sekali lagi kuyakinkan diriku, semua percuma. Semua hanya sia-sia. Apa yang aku perjuangkan, tak ada bekasnya. Semua nihil.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi percaya akan kebahagiaan.

Benarkah? 

_Hey, kau tidak sendiri._

Aku mendengar bisikan itu, jauh dari lubuk hatiku. Aku tersenyum kecut.

Lalu, di mana semuanya? Tidak seorang pun yang bisa menolongku. Benar, bukan? 

_Apa kau sudah melupakannya?_

Kudengar suara kecil itu lagi. Ia selalu meyakinkanku, ia selalu menemaniku. Ya, aku masih memiliki dia. Hati nurani yang akan bicara kebenaran. Tapi apakah semua yang dikatakannya adalah murni kebenaran?

_Kau dan mereka. Apa kau sudah lupa?_

Siapa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah buntu. Semua telah selesai.

 Benar, kan?

_Mereka menyayangimu. Mereka masih ingin melihat senyummu, tidakkah kau ingat?_

 

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Sekilas senyuman ‘mereka’ terpampang di benakku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku ingat siapa ‘mereka’. Tak mungkin aku bisa memiliki kehidupan ini tanpa ‘mereka’. Pelukan hangat mereka, senyuman ‘mereka’ yang menenangkan, kata-kata ‘mereka’ yang selalu kurindukan, kemarahan ‘mereka’ yang menyadarkanku, dan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah bisa kubalas. 

Aku ingat ‘mereka’. Dua orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Mereka yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Hanya mereka saja. 

_Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Masih ada dia. Dia mau menerimamu._

Aku terdiam. Keheningan malam yang menyelimutiku membuatku cukup tenang. Meskipun tubuhku masih menggigil, entah karena tangisan ini atau karena dinginnya angin malam.

_Ingatlah dia. Apa kau sudah lupa?_

Tidak ada, hanya ‘mereka’ yang aku ingat.

Hampir saja aku mendengar tawa kecil yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

_Kalau kau sadar, kau akan tahu siapa dia. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, menemanimu, merangkulmu dan selalu tertawa denganmu._

Bibirku membentuk huruf ‘A’ sedikit demi sedikit. Apakah yang kau maksud itu ‘dia’? Apa memang ‘dia’? Bukankah ‘dia’ selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri? Benar, kan? 

_Kau hanya tidak ingin membuka diri terhadapnya. Hey, sadarlah. Dia akan meminjamkan pundaknya jika kau menangis, tidakkah kau ingat?_

 

Setetes.

Dua tetes. 

Aku mengingat ‘dia’. Dia tidak hanya satu. Dia tidak hanya bayangan kehidupanku saja, dia mungkin menungguku bercerita, berceloteh, tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda riang... Tak hanya aku, tapi dia. Dan dengan dia aku merasa tenang. 

_Kau memiliki orang yang menerimamu, ‘kan sekarang?_

Aku terdiam kembali. Nafasku terasa sesak. Tidak, keresahan ini masih terasa. Rasa sepi ini tidak hilang, hidupku masih kosong. Aku masih merasa sendiri, walaupun ada ‘mereka’. Walaupun ada ‘dia’. Entah kenapa suara itu terdiam. Kalau saja aku bisa melihat sosoknya, mungkin sekarang aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan lembut.

_Hey, kau tidak sendiri._

Benarkah?

Ianya hanya terdiam. Kebisuan itu membuatku semakin tertekan. 

_Di mana kau saat ini?_

Aku terdiam mendengar bisikan itu bicara lagi. Tentu saja aku sedang menyendiri di tempat yang paling membuatku nyaman.

_Kau salah. Kau bukan berada di sana._

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

_Kau ada di tempat di mana kau tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri. Dalam kesepian, keperihan dan keputusasaan._

Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku hanya manusia lemah yang tidak berdaya. Tidak ada yang menolongku, benar, kan?

_Hey, kau tidak sendiri. Ada Dia yang selalu ada bersamamu. Apa kau tidak ingat?_

Dia lagi?

_Bukan. Dia hanya satu, satu untuk semua yang diciptakan oleh-Nya. Apa kau sudah ingat?_

 

Setetes.

Dua tetes. 

_Dia yang menciptakanmu. Dia yang selalu menunggu suara yang diciptakan-Nya. Dia yang mendengar keluh kesahmu. Dia yang selalu menyayangimu dan mengasihimu. Sudahkah kau ingat pada-Nya selama ini?_

 

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Akhirnya air mata ini mengalir dengan bebas dari pelupuk mataku. Suara isakan tangis terdengar menggema dari dinding-dinding bercat putih itu. 

_Hey, kau tidak sendiri. Hatimu tidak akan kosong lagi. kepedihan itu akan hilang, kau akan keluar dari kegelapan dan dari dunia yang penuh kemunafikan ini._

Aku sudah ingat. Dia memang hanya satu, Dia hanya yang bisa mengerti keadaanku. Dan hanya Dia yang akan mengeluarkanku dari sini. Dari di mana aku berada sekarang. Dia adalah segalanya.

_Tidakkah kau menyesalinya? Ya, menyesali akan kehilafanmu itu._

Suaraku terasa serak, nafasku masih berat, suara tangisku yang terisak-isak masih terdengar. Air mata ini tidak tertahankan lagi untuk jatuh. Jatuh membasahi pipiku.

“Masihkah ada harapan?”

Suara itu terdiam. Seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari mulutku sendiri. “Adakah cinta itu?” 

_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Benar, kan?_

Aku mengangguk pelan.

_Akankah kau melupakannya lagi?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, seolah ia memang nyata di hadapanku dan sedang bicara padaku. Kecuali dia hanyalah hati nuraniku.

_Perjuanganmu tidak pernah sia-sia. Kau ada untuk mereka semua, dan mereka semua ada untukmu. Jangan lupakan itu._

Isak tangisku masih terdengar.

_Dia akan menuntunmu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kau hanya harus mengingat-Nya._

“Cinta itu tidak ada.” Bisikku lagi. Ya, tidak ada. Karena bentuknya memang tidak terlihat. Tetapi cinta bisa dirasakan. Rasa itu bisa selalu tersimpan di dalam hati siapapun, meski akan sakit tapi hanya bisa diobati oleh cinta yang lain. Aku percaya akan adanya kebahagiaan. Karena ianya akan menghampiriku. Aku pun juga harus berjuang menggapainya.

Aku tidak sendiri. 

Aku sudah ingat. Karena aku dilahirkan untuk memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai manusia. Jalanku tidak hanya sampai di sini.

Aku tidak ingin melupakannya lagi. Karena aku membutuhkannya, aku menginginkannya. Menginginkan ingatanku dan kenanganku ini akan selalu tetap ada. Dan karena itu, inilah saatnya aku berdiri. Mencari cahaya kehidupan yang baru, bersama semua orang yang dapat menerimaku.

Dan aku tidak akan melupakan-Nya, yang sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua—tidak, banyak kesempatan, untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Jari-jariku yang bergetar mencoba meraih kedua pipiku yang dibasahi air mata. Kuusap mereka sampai kering.

Tidak ada air mata lagi. Karena aku akan berdiri. Berdiri meraih apa yang belum aku dapatkan. Demi ‘mereka’. Demi ‘dia’. Demi diriku sendiri. Dan untuk-Nya.

Terima kasih kau telah mengingatkanku. Karena kita adalah sama. Kau adalah bagian dari diriku yang masih ingin berusaha lebih keras menjalani kehidupan ini. Kau dan aku adalah sama.

Kau dan aku adalah Kita.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cuma Fanfic selingan yang aku bikin karena perasaan aku yang juga pernah ilang, bener-bener yang namanya putus asa itu kerasa banget. Dan ga mudah buat bangkit lagi. Kecuali memang dari niat yang kuat banget, sampe aku pernah nanya "Buat apa aku dilahirkan ke dunia tapi dengan keadaan yang terpuruk ini?" Well, maaf kalau lebay, tapi emang yang namanya DOWN waktu itu parah banget. Untungnya berkat 'orang-orang' itu aku masih bisa kuat sampai sekarang. Mulai sekarang setiap aku ngerasain itu lagi, aku bakal inget mereka dan berusaha buat bangkit dan better than before. Kalian tahu, 'kan, maksudnya siapa? Just guess by yourself! :D #curcol
> 
> Makasih udah mampir~


End file.
